The present invention relates to devices for identifying and accounting for inventory stored in a retail setting, and specifically to concealed devices. In retail stores in which merchandise is on shelving from the front to the back of the shelf alongside numerous other items of merchandise which is similarly arranged on the same shelf, there is a need to identify and itemize all of the different merchandise stacked alongside each other on such shelving.
Prior methods of identifying merchandise involve permanently affixing an identity tag on the back of a shelf such that when merchandise is stacked in sequence from the back of the shelfup to the front of the shelf, the identity tag is obscured from view until the last item of merchandise in the stack is removed.
Other methods involve placing identity tags on the front edge of a shelf where the tags are always exposed to the view of the consumer and are not desirable by many retailers in this position.
It is an object of the invention to provide an inventory control device which is concealed from view.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an inventory control device which can be readily exposed for viewing.